


Battle High

by DragonoftheMidwest



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Those poor fish have seen things, actually there's a smidge of plot at the end, post battle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: “Siha,” he whispered against her lips as he kissed her. “Do you have any idea how awe inspiring you are?”





	Battle High

Shepard roared as she let out a biotic shockwave, sending the husks that were enclosing on her flying in all directions. Thane sent a warp charge to the Reaper’s Mass Effect Core, causing it to sputter and finally die. “Let’s go!” Shepard called out as she picked up the still unmoving geth.

Thane and Tali rushed ahead of her, clearing away the husks that stumbled towards them. As they made it to the Normandy, Shepard threw the geth towards the open airlock. Tali leaped after it, grabbing the geth with one hand and holding onto a support rail with the other. Thane jumped next, landing on the platform with grace. The Normandy was getting further away as the planet’s gravitational pull drew the Reaper down towards its core.

“Siha!” Thane called out. Shepard threw another shockwave to clear the edge before taking a running start and leaping towards the Normandy. Thane caught her arm and pulled her in before Tali slammed her fist on the button to shut the airlock and begin decontamination.

When the airlock allowed them entrance to the rest of the Normandy, Shepard pulled her helmet off. “Debrief in thirty minutes. Have somebody figure out what to do with the geth.” She barked at one of the crew members standing around the galaxy map. They saluted her and rushed to pick up the synthetic. 

Thane followed Shepard to the elevator, waiting for the door to close before he pounced on her. He pushed her up against the wall, ignoring the hard press of her armor against him. “Siha,” he whispered against her lips as he kissed her. “Do you have any idea how awe inspiring you are?” 

Shepard’s lips were already buzzing from his skin’s natural toxin by the time the elevator reached her quarters and opened to let them in. “What are you talking about?” She asked as he pulled her into the room with him. 

“Seeing you use your biotics. The raw power behind everything you do, the sound of your voice as you charge at your enemies. It does things to me like nothing else ever before has.” Thane walked them into the room and pressed Shepard up against the fish tank. “Seeing your prowess makes me think this mission isn’t so suicidal.” he whispered against her lips as he began undoing each clasp of her armor with as much finesse and skill as he would his own. “You truly are one of Arashu’s warrior angels.” 

Shepard’s blood was still on fire from adrenaline, and now with Thane’s toxin working its way into her system without the suppressants Mordin had developed for them, she was on a new plane of existence. Her senses were heightened beyond anything she had experienced before. 

Every brush of Thane’s scales on her skin as he undressed her sent a shock to her system. Shepard scrabbled at his clothes, divesting him of his jacket and vest and leaving him in his leather pants. Thane had made quick work of her undersuit and she was left in her bra and underwear. The cool glass of the fish tank made her gasp before Thane silenced her with another deep kiss. Using his body to hold hers up, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips. His erection was straining through his leather pants and he groaned as her core pressed against him. Shepard nipped and licked at the sensitive ribbing on his throat, smiling as he groaned again. 

“We’re not going to make it to the bed,” He murmured down to her as he pushed her underwear aside and rubbed his fingers through her slick folds. 

Shepard hissed as Thane’s fused fingers pushed into her. “That’s okay with me.” She writhed against his hand as he pleasured her. Her orgasm was fast approaching already, and Thane could feel it.

“Are you going to come for me, Siha?” He purred lowly at her as he curled his fused fingers into her and hit her sweet spot.

“Thane!” Shepard cried out as her climax hit. She ground against his body as the Drell whispered soothing words in her ear as he worked her through her orgasm. When she finally came down from her high, she slumped against the fish tank as she caught her breath. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Siha,” Thane growled as he stripped his pants off, freeing his erection. 

Shepard whimpered as she pulled off her bra and underwear, leaving them both bare. Thane was back on her before she could ask him to come back; he hoisted her back up onto his hips and pressed into her with one strong thrust. He set a fast pace, pounding into Shepard mercilessly. His scales rubbed against her nipples and stomach, magnifying the sensations they sent to her core. Each point of contact was simultaneously too much and not enough for her hyper sensitive skin. The toxin was working its magic as Shepard’s second climax rushed at her, causing her world to explode around her in a mess of bright colors and patterns that overwhelmed her so much that she had to close her eyes against the beauty. She pulled Thane to her for another kiss, moaning into his mouth as she felt his pace stutter as he spilled into her with a final thrust. 

Shepard’s world moved, and she squeezed her eyes tighter shut to ward off the dizziness that the movement caused. She felt the firmness of her mattress against her back, and Thane make a disapproving sound before he was gone from her arms. “Thane?” Shepard opened her eyes to find him nowhere near. 

He poked his head out from her bathroom, “Just a moment, Siha. I’m getting the ointment so the rash doesn’t set in too deeply.” 

Shepard looked down, unsure of the rash he was talking about. Angry, red lines from where his scales had scored her skin to let the toxin seep in glared up at her. “Ouch.” She murmured as she traced a line with her finger. If she wasn’t so high from his kisses, it might have actually hurt. 

Thane came to kneel at the edge of the bed with the jar of ointment in hand. “Let me take care of it.” He gently moved her hand out of the way and proceeded to massage the ointment into her skin. Her abdominal muscles trembled at the cold sensation as the medicine glided across her skin. Once her stomach was covered, Thane worked some into the insides of her thighs. When he finished, he screwed the lid shut and set the jar down before pressing a series of tender kisses to Shepard’s stomach. Shepard frowned as his frills fanned out slightly, a sign she took to mean something was wrong. 

“What is it?” She reached down and tilted his chin up so he could look at her.

“Nothing, Siha. Merely a selfish thought.” 

“Tell me,” the demand was soft. She wanted to know, but she wouldn’t press him too hard.

“When I joined the Normandy, Dr. Chakwas examined me. She offered to put me on the list to receive a lung transplant to aid with my Kepral’s. I declined, because at the time I had no reason to want to live past this mission. Now I am wishing I had accepted the offer. I have much more to live for, now.”

“I don’t think that’s selfish.” Shepard lightly dragged her nails across the ridge on his scalp. “You can still tell her you want to be put on the list.”

“It  _ is _ selfish, Siha. I am a wicked man, who abandoned his son. Even after you helped me restore my relationship with Kolyat, I didn’t rethink my decision to decline the transplant until you expressed your interest in me.” 

Shepard remained silent for a moment, absorbing what he was telling her. Part of her was touched. He wanted to live because of  _ her. _ On the other hand, war was coming, and she didn’t want him to lose another love and only extend his time by a few months before the Reapers destroyed everything. She sighed, “I’m not going to tell you what to do, Thane. With the Reapers coming, I can’t guarantee that I’ll live much longer past this mission.”

“I know, Siha. That’s what makes this even more painful.” Thane crawled up the bed and kissed her. 

“Then let’s enjoy the time we do have together and take each day one at a time. Okay?”

“I can do that for you, Siha.” Thane pulled her close and pressed his face into her hair. 

“I love you, Thane.”

“And I love you, my Siha.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to Mass Effect. I finished my first romanced!Thane play-through last night and I had feels.


End file.
